Ratujmy QMi 7
by Allmath
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło być coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia. Dlatego Zhou Mi postanowił się wycofać... Shonen-ai, Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi


_Allmath powraca!_

_Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem... Nic nie tłumaczy tego CZEGOŚ. Powodzenia, bo będzie niezwykle potrzebne, aby przez to przebrnąć. Aaa! I nie patrzcie na małe przesunięcie chronologiczne - wydanie "Too Perfect" odbyło się w czasie SS3... Jakoś na początku, powiedzmy._

_**Pairing:** KyuMi/QMi/MiXian_

**_Ostrzeżenia: _**_shonen-ai, słownictwo_

**_Dedykacja: _**_Dla **Gosi**, **Skwarucha** i **Suzzy** :D_

_I bardzo spóźnione: najlepszego Mimi! :^D (...kurde, dlaczego ja jestem taka powolna?) _

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi starał się uśmiechać bardziej swobodnie, lecz wiedział, że jego zmagania nie dawały zadowalających efektów. Wiedział, że mało kto mógłby zauważyć różnicę, zobaczyć lekkie skrzywienie warg i coraz bardziej spięte mięśnie ramion. Nie, był za dobrym aktorem, by ktoś mógłby zauważyć tą różnicę. Tylko Siwon rzucał w jego kierunku zmartwione spojrzenie – jedna z nielicznych osób, która zwróciła na to uwagę. Starał się zbyć Koreańczyka kolejnym, lekko wymuszonym uśmiechem. Choi tylko zmarszczył brwi i wzrokiem dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że jeszcze z nim nie skończył.<p>

Chińczyk spojrzał z udawanym zainteresowaniem na prowadzącego, starając się skupić na zadawanych pytaniach. I uśmiechać się, uśmiechać, nieważne jak bardzo sztucznie miałoby to wyglądać. Normalnie nie musiał się do niczego zmuszać – był dość pozytywną osobą, sam musiał to przyznać, potrafił we wszystkim znaleźć coś zabawnego, ciekawego. Ale w ostatnich miesiącach zaczęło przychodzić mu to z trudem. A w szczególności dzisiaj.

Wzrok mężczyzny powędrował do drażniącej się z Sungminem osoby. Zhou Mi szybko zamrugał, z powrotem kierując swoje spojrzenie na prowadzącego i przyklejając uśmiech do twarzy. Ostatnio nie mógł się od tego powstrzymać – od obserwowania. Kyuhyun zawsze go intrygował, a przez cały pobyt w Chinach od rozpoczęcia pracy nad Super Junior M stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Chociaż, gdzieś między dniami, w rozmowach, między linijkami napisanych przez niego piosenek… gdzieś wtedy przekroczył niebezpieczną granicę. Zaczęło mu zależeć coraz bardziej, czekał, marzył i głupio wierzył, że nadejdzie coś więcej.

Było to niczym czekanie na deszcz podczas suszy. Cho wyraźnie traktował go jako przyjaciela, nic więcej. Zhou Mi mógł tylko cieszyć się nielicznymi chwilami, kiedy zostawali sami, bądź przez fan serwis musieli udawać głęboko ze sobą związanych. Ze strony magnae mogła to być tylko gra… Zhou Mi nie musiał udawać. Każdy okazywany przez niego wyraz zainteresowania, troski i uczucia nie miały w sobie ani odrobiny fałszu, żadnego wymuszenia. Lecz tylko on o tym wiedział.

Po odejściu Han Genga Entertainment postanowiło trochę odświeżyć grupę. Zhou Mi cieszył się z powodu przyjęcia nowych członków do zespołu dopóki… nie dowiedział się, kto konkretnie ma się pojawić. Wiedział, że Sungmin i Kyuhyun byli w dość bliskich kontaktach. Wiedział, że na potrzeby fanów pojawią się sceny KyuMin. Wiedział, że Kyuhyun zostanie odsunięty od niego. Wiedział i bał się tego.

Zmiany zaczęły pojawiać się stopniowo – Sungmin chciał nadrobić stracony czas z przyjacielem i zaczął coraz częściej przyciągać Kyuhyuna do siebie. Krok dalej od Zhou Miego. Chińczyk potrafił zakryć swój dyskomfort za uśmiechem. Nadal dobrze grał udając, że wszystko jest w porządku, że cieszy się z odbudowy przyjaźni między tą dwójką. Cho i Lee zaczęli wychodzić do barów, wracając o późnych godzinach i zasypiając razem po długich rozmowach w pokoju Sungmina. Nie mając pojęcia o coraz bardziej cierpiącym i samotnym sercu, o mężczyźnie patrzącym z tęsknotą na puste łóżko obok.

Siwon jako pierwszy zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Zhou Miego. A dokładnie wpadł na niego, kiedy ten siedział skulony na kanapie w salonie i patrzył pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. Ich obecny dom miał być pusty do późna, lecz Choi postanowił wrócić wcześniej i wykorzystać odrobinę spokoju na rozmowę z Han Gengiem. Gdy zobaczył Zhou Miego w takim stanie zapomniał nawet o tym. Siwon był pierwszym, który widział łzy na twarzy tego wiecznie uśmiechniętego mężczyzny. I jako pierwszy dowiedział się prawdy, obejmując płaczącego mu w ramię Chińczyka.

Przez całe to zdarzenie Zhou Mi stał się jeszcze bardziej ostrożny, ukrywając swoje uczucia pod uśmiechem. Powoli zaczął odsuwać się od najbardziej krzywdzącej go osoby, nawet jeśli robiła to nieświadomie. Kyuhyun nadal podchodził do niego z swoim zadziornym błyskiem w oczach, drażnił się z nim, z przyzwyczajenia łapał za rękę, kładł dłoń na ramieniu, na plecach, czy szeptał coś do ucha. Zhou Mi jednak ostrożnie odsuwał się od najmniejszego kontaktu fizycznego, i jak najdelikatniej odpychał od siebie młodzieńca. Cho wielokrotnie zostawał z pustymi rękoma i patrzył na znikające mu z pola widzenia plecy przyjaciela.

Tak jak na początku dzisiejszego programu. Zhou Mi pamiętał, że Kyuhyun lubił trzymać go dla siebie jako prywatnego tłumacza – przy okazji pogłębiając ich fan serwisowe QMi. Po rozpoczęciu show swoje kroki od razu skierował w stronę Chińczyka, z zaczepnym uśmiechem zarzucając mu rękę na ramiona. Zhou Mi starał się przybrać jak najbardziej rozluźnioną postawę i wyślizgnął się spod uścisku magnae, zwiększając odległość między ich ciałami. Kyuhyun niemal instynktownie starał się przysunąć, lecz Chińczyk pod pretekstem podszedł do Siwona, którego wykorzystał jako tarczę między nim a Cho. Zauważył tylko jak magnae marszczy brwi i zagryza wargi. Cóż, każdy dziwiłby się odpychającemu zachowaniu swojego kolegi.

Zhou Mi otrząsnął się z rozmyśleń, kiedy jakaś dłoń wślizgnęła się pod jego łokieć i przysunęła do drugiego ciała. Odwrócił głowę, patrząc na pozornie spokojnego i zaczepnego Kyuhyuna. Wiedział, że młodzieniec zaczął wyczuwać zmiany, zauważył jego delikatne, acz stanowcze odsuwanie ich od siebie. Cho musiałby być idiotą, by tego nie dostrzec. Teraz testował prawdziwość swoich podejrzeń, oczekiwał reakcji, która by im zaprzeczyła bądź potwierdziła.

Chińczyk uśmiechnął się jednym z ostatnio rzadko widzianych szczerych uśmiechów. Zmarszczka na czole Kyuhyuna wygładziła się i magnae odwzajemnił gest, jakby trochę niepewnie. Jednak w następnej sekundzie znowu stał sam, czując jak trzymająca przed chwilą Zhou Miego ręka opada bezsilnie przy jego boku. Kyuhyun mógł tylko patrzeć na oddalające się od niego plecy.

* * *

><p>Po skończonym występnie nadszedł moment powrotu do hotelu, w którym mieli się dzisiaj zatrzymać. Wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do sporego vana, prowadząc między sobą wesołe rozmowy, przez które powoli przebijało się zmęczenie. Zhou Mi, kiedy tylko znalazł się w środku, zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego uważnie Kyuhyuna, który gestem wskazał mu wolne miejsce obok siebie. Chińczyk odwrócił wzrok udając, że niczego nie zauważył i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie od Cho, patrząc z udawanym zainteresowaniem przez okno. Kątem oka zauważył jak Kyuhyun drgnął, jakby coś go użądliło i wykonał nieokreślony gest, jakby chciał się przesiąść.<p>

Przeszkodził im Henry, który władował się na miejsce obok Zhou Miego, za co ten był mu niezwykle wdzięczny. Chłopak przez całą drogę opowiadał z ekscytacją o minionym dniu, a jego nastrój i energia udzieliły się reszcie. Tylko dwie osoby zdawały się wycięte z rozmowy. Jedna patrzyła uparcie przez okno, kiedy druga wwiercała w nią wzrok.

W hotelu mieli wyznaczone cztery pokoje, po dwie osoby na jeden. Zhou Mi chwycił swój klucz i odwrócił się do swojego dzisiejszego partnera, o którego się modlił, że nie będzie to…

Kyuhyun patrzył na niego wyzywająco, jakby dokładnie wiedział co chodziło mu po myśli. Zhou Mi uśmiechnął się do magnae niemal przepraszająco i minął go, kiwając lekko głową w stronę Henry'ego, który od razu ucieszył się na myśl o wspólnym pokoju z jednym ze swoich ulubionych hyungów. Obaj zostawili za sobą zaskoczonych Ryeowooka i Kyuhyuna, którzy tylko patrzyli za ich śladem.

Henry od razu zaczął paplać o wszystkim i o niczym, rozpakowując potrzebne mu na noc ubrania. Nieustający potok słów ze strony chłopaka odciągnął Zhou Miego od ponurych myśli. Zapewne wiele osób na jego miejscu nie odpychałoby od siebie osoby, która jest dla niego ważna. On jednak postanowił zwiększyć dystans między nim a Kyuhyunem, który zaczął już odbierać sygnały. Cho może i będzie się starał wrócić do poprzednich kontaktów, ale zapewne po jakimś czasie przestanie mu zależeć. _Tak będzie najlepiej_, myślał Zhou Mi ignorując bolesne ukłucie w okolicach serca.

Nie uwzględnił tylko jednego – Cho Kyuhyun nigdy nie oddaje tego, co już raz znalazło się w jego rękach.

* * *

><p>Był tylko obserwatorem. Bezsilnie patrzył na siedzącą na kanapie dwójkę, wyraźnie zainteresowaną tylko sobą. Nie zauważyli jego obecności, obróceni do niego tyłem. Zhou Mi nie mógł się powstrzymać od chwili obserwacji ich zachowania. Ręka Kyuhyuna znajdowała się za plecami Sungmina na oparciu mebla. Lee właśnie mówił o czymś z entuzjazmem, niemal podskakując na siedząco. Po chwili Sungmin zbliżył głowę do Cho i wyszeptał coś teatralnie do ucha magnae. Cofając głowę, musnął lekko policzek młodzieńca, na co Kyuhyun odpowiedział tylko uśmiechem i objęciem ramion przyjaciela.<p>

Przyjaciela?

Oddech Zhou Miego przyspieszył, bez skutku starał się uspokoić. Jego serce zamarło, kiedy usłyszał pytanie Sungmina:

- A co z tym twoim Chińczykiem? Nie byliście ze sobą blisko?

Słyszał krew szumiącą mu w uszach, czuł niemal bolesne bicie serca, które chciało chociaż przez chwilę… zatętnić nadzieją?

- Mój? Nie, nie! Zhou Mi nie jest nikim ważnym, nie musisz się przejmować – Kyuhyun roześmiał się głośno, jakby dopiero co usłyszał dobry żart.

Czy serce może rozpaść się na kawałki? Nie mowa tu o fizycznym odpowiedniku tego słowa, tylko tym mentalnym, duchowym. Jeśli tak, to w tej chwili właśnie to działo się we wnętrzu Zhou Miego. Ból, ból i rozpacz. Gdzieś pośród zamętu uczuć, jakie w nim wybuchły pojawiało się pytanie: dlaczego? Czy to jego wina? Czy Kyuhyun nigdy tak naprawdę nie uważał go za kogoś wartego uwagi? Dlaczego?

_Dlaczego?_

Chińczyk upadł na kolana i schował głowę w ramionach. Z jego ust wydobywał się krzyk kogoś dogłębnie zranionego, porzuconego, oszukanego…

- Zhou Mi-ge! Mi! – ktoś głośno wołał mu do ucha, potrząsając całym ciałem.

Zhou Mi obudził się i jego krzyk ucichł, kiedy patrzył na zmartwione oczy Henry'ego. Chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego i wyraźnie zatroskanego. Kiedy ciepła dłoń uspokajająco pogładziła mężczyznę po policzku uświadomił sobie, że płacze. Zdusił w sobie ciche łkanie, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoić magnae. Henry zauważył jego marne próby i podniósł go do pozycji siedzącej, uspokajająco przytulając do swojego ramienia i kreśląc mu nieokreślone znaki na plecach.

- Już dobrze, ge, to tylko zły sen. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca… Zhou Mi, nie płacz – magnae lulał go w swoich objęciach, powoli uspokajając i usypiając jego zmęczony organizm.

Zhou Mi nie wiedział, że Henry jeszcze długo patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Nie miał pojęcia także o tym, że chłopak słyszał imię, które krzyczał przez sen.

- Czy z Mi-ge dzieje się ostatnio coś złego?

- Skąd ci przyszło to na myśl? – Siwon uważnie zmierzył wzrokiem stojącego przed nim chłopaka.

- Wczoraj… miał koszmar. Obudził się z krzykiem i... on płakał, Siwon-hyung. Pierwszy raz widziałem go w takim okropnym stanie – Henry wwiercał wzrok w twarz stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

- Może to tylko to: koszmar. Wiele osób może je bardzo przeżywać…

- Krzyczał imię Kyuhyuna – chłopak przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Choi zamilkł, patrząc na niego bezradnie. – Do tego nie jestem ślepy. Zhou Mi zaczął coraz bardziej odsuwać od siebie Kyuhyuna, który też nienajlepiej to znosi – Henry wziął głęboki oddech przed swoim kolejnym pytaniem. – Co się z nimi dzieje?

Siwon milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią dla magnae.

- Cóż, nie jest to takie proste…

* * *

><p>Zhou Mi podejrzewał, że coś takiego kiedyś się wydarzy. Kyuhyun zaczął wyglądać na kogoś coraz bardziej zdesperowanego i pragnącego poznać odpowiedź, nie ważne jaka by ona była. Kwestią dni było to, kiedy w końcu magnae wybuchnie i rozpęta się piekło. Wiedział o tym, ale nie spodziewał się tego tak szybko.<p>

Zhou Mi miał zamiar położyć się do łóżka, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na nieobecność swojego współlokatora – zaczął się do tego przyzwyczajać. Właśnie schylał się i poprawiał poduszki, kiedy drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i równie szybko zamknęły za pozornie spokojnym Cho. Zhou Mi zamrugał, zaskoczony tak nagłą materializacją młodzieńca, jednocześnie nieświadomie zaciskając palce na materiale poszewki. Kyuhyun odetchnął i zmierzył go złym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zapytał z wymuszonym spokojem.

- O co ci chodzi? Nie rozumiem… - Zhou Mi odwrócił głowę, wracając do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia, starając się zignorować stojącą obok niego postać.

Co zadziałało na Kyuhyuna jak czerwona płachta na byka.

- Nie pieprz! Myślisz, że jestem ślepy i głupi? Nie zauważyłem twojego zachowania? Wal się! O co ci do cholery chodzi? – magnae zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, jakby powstrzymując się od gwałtownych gestów.

- Kyuhyun, jestem zmęczony. Ty zapewne też potrzebujesz odpoczynku – Zhou Mi zamknął na chwilę oczy, chcąc pozbyć się bolesnego dudnienia w skroniach. – Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej…

Gwałtowne szarpnięcie za ramiona odwróciło go w stronę, co tu dużo mówić, wściekłego Kyuhyuna. Magnae patrzył na niego ze złością i żalem w oczach, chociaż drugie uczucie łatwo zostało zdominowane. Cho, jakby dla podkreślenia swoich słów zaczął nim potrząsać, mocno zaciskając palce na ramionach Chińczyka.

- Nie ma _później_! Porozmawiamy TERAZ! Zhou Mi, do cholery, co się dzieje? – Kyuhyun, widząc otwierające się usta mężczyzny od razu wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie wmawiaj mi, że nic się nie stało! Przestałeś… przestałeś się uśmiechać jak dawniej. Od długiego czasu widzę tylko ten sztuczny wyraz twarzy! Do tego… dlaczego mnie tak traktujesz? – Cho szukał jego wzroku, jednak Zhou Mi patrzył na wszystko, tylko nie na oczy magnae. – Przecież… możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. Jesteśmy… - zawiesił na chwilę głos - jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? – dokończył, jakby trochę mniej pewnie.

Zhou Mi starał się nie myśleć o tym, że twarz Kyuhyuna jest niezwykle blisko jego. Serce coraz szybciej biło mu w piersi, tęsknie sięgając niewidzialnymi palcami w stronę stojącego naprzeciw niego młodzieńca. Niemal czuł, jak mrowi go w dłoniach, by podnieść je do głowy magnae i uspokajająco pogłaskać go po policzku. Jednak nie mógł. Musiał zrobić coś, co od jakiegoś czasu wydawało mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Kyuhyun położył mu głowę na ramieniu i objął luźno w pasie. Palce chłopaka zaczęły bawić się nerwowo kawałkiem jego koszuli, zdradzając zdenerwowanie magnae. Zhou Miego coś ścisnęło w gardle, kiedy poczuł jak obejmujące go ciało drży niemal niezauważalnie. Kyuhyun wyszeptał cicho gdzieś w okolicy szyi Chińczyka:

- Przestań… To boli, rozumiesz? Nie wiedzieć dlaczego zachowujesz się jakby ci nie zależało… - palce młodzieńca wszczepiły się w koszulę Chińczyka – jakbyś mnie nienawidził…

Zhou Mi zamarł, patrząc z rozpaczą na brązowe włosy Kyuhyuna. Musiał się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem uścisku i powiedzeniu, że to nie tak, że kogoś takiego jak on nie da się nienawidzić. I on sam nie żywi do niego takich uczuć, wręcz przeciwnie… Nie mógł jednak tak zrobić. Stał w bezruchu, starając się wyglądać na niewzruszonego drżeniem ciała Kyuhyuna i kompletnie obojętnego na jego słowa.

- A jeśli tak jest? – sam podziwiał spokój, z jakim udało mu się to powiedzieć.

Kyuhyun zamarł i powoli odsunął się od niego, patrząc w jego oczy z przerażeniem. Palce nadal mocno trzymały koszulę Chińczyka, jakby chłopak bał się, że ten zaraz zniknie. Zhou Mi skrzywił się lekko, słysząc jak słabo i niepewnie brzmi głos magnae.

- C-co? – pierwszy raz, odkąd znał Kyuhyuna, słyszał jak łamie mu się głos. – Mówisz poważnie? Mi?

Brzmiała w tym desperacja, wręcz krzycząca prośba by zaprzeczył i na powrót przygarnął pyskatego magnae do piersi. Zhou Mi zacisnął tylko zęby i starał się nie myśleć o nagłym, bolesnym kłuciu w klatce piersiowej. Nie chciał także widzieć drżących warg Kyuhyuna i jego rozszerzonych przerażonych oczu. Musiał skończyć z tym toksycznym uczuciem, jakie żywił do magnae, który traktował go jako przyjaciela. Najwyraźniej do tego Kyuhyun nie lubił zrywać kontaktów z innymi ludźmi. Ale tak trzeba było zrobić. Tak będzie najlepiej, dla ich obu.

Zhou Mi złapał chłopaka za nadgarstki ciągle uczepionych jego koszuli dłoni i wyszarpał się z uścisku. Starał się zrobić to jak najspokojniej, jak najdelikatniej, jednak dosadnie i zrozumiale powiedzieć: koniec. Pod palcami czuł drżenie rąk Kyuhyuna i mówił do siebie w myślach: _nie, to nic, nic się nie stało, nie zastanawiaj się nad tym. _Cho po kolejnym szarpnięciu rozluźnił swoje palce, jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie całe znaczenie sprawy. Zhou Mi cały czas powtarzał, że nie, nie widzi żadnych łez w oczach młodzieńca, że nie słyszy niemal niedosłyszalnego szeptu, proszącego o… wybaczenie? O drugą szansę?

- Mi… proszę, M-Mi…

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego plecami, nie mogąc już znieść widoku załamania Kyuhyuna. Przygryzł wargi, starając się powstrzymać łzy, które i jemu cisnęły się do oczu. Stanowczo rozsunął kołdrę i położył się do łóżka, twarzą do ściany. Przez chwilę słyszał tylko urywany oddech młodzieńca i swoje bijące w szybkim i nierównym tempie serce. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał ciche kroki i poczuł niepewną dłoń na ramieniu. Przez ułamek sekundy zawahał się, chcąc zawrócić. Chcąc odwrócić się do Kyuhyuna, złapać go w ramiona i powiedzieć o wszystkim, o wszystkim… Strząsnął z siebie ciepłą dłoń, która odsunęła się bez sprzeciwów. Kolejne kroki i ciche skrzypnięcie łóżka obok uświadomiło mu, że Cho także postanowił się położyć.

Zhou Mi udawał, że nie słyszy cichego szlochu. I nie czuje spływających mu po policzkach łez.

* * *

><p><em>Sen był dziwny. Coś ciężkiego oparło się o krawędź jego łóżka i przez chwilę siedziało nieruchomo, tylko cichutko oddychając. Po kilku sekundach wyczekiwania poruszyło się i Zhou Mi poczuł drugie, ciepłe ciało przyciskające się do jego pleców. Ramię wysunęło się, niepewnie i ostrożnie obejmując go w pasie. Gorący oddech muskał szyję, zimny nos wtulił się w dostępny kawałek ramienia. Mężczyzna czuł się odprężony i spokojny. Uczucie było niezwykle przyjemne i komfortowe.<em>

_Dłoń wsunęła się pod jego koszulę od pidżamy i zaczęła delikatnie, spokojnie gładzić brzuch. Palce były zaskakująco chłodne w porównaniu do ciepłej skóry, jednak zostawiając za sobą palące ścieżki, które przepływały dreszczem przyjemności po ciele mężczyzny. Było w tym coś relaksacyjnego._

_Włosy połaskotały go po policzku, kiedy ciepłe usta złożyły delikatny pocałunek na szyi. Dotarł do Zhou Miego zapach pomarańczy i mięty – niezwykle znajomy, jednak cały czas majaczący gdzieś na krawędzi świadomości. _

_Wtedy coś ciepłego i mokrego spłynęło mu po szyi. Po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że głaszcząca go dłoń drży, tak samo jak i całe ciało za nim. Wiedział, że to tylko sen, ale miał ochotę odwrócić się i pocieszyć, przytulić tą płaczącą osobę. Osobę, która zaczęła mówić głosem Kyuhyuna. _

_- Dlaczego… nie rozumiem. Z-zrobiłem coś złego? – tutaj głos się załamał i ucichł na chwilę, pozwalając cichym szlochom wypełnić powietrze. – Chciałbym wiedzieć. Dowiedziałeś się o m-moich uczuciach? Nienawidzisz mnie? B-brzydzisz się? _

_Jęknięcie i gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza. Ciało przysunęło się bliżej, ramię objęło mocnej. Oddech stawał się coraz bardziej urywany, a krople zaczęły spływać gęściej._

_- M-Mi… dlaczego nie dałeś mi szansy? – głos mówił coraz ciszej, był już ledwie niedosłyszalny. – Dlaczego?_

_Zhou Mi czuł, jak zdarzenie zaczyna się od niego odsuwać, zakrywając się za coraz to gęstszą mgłą snu. Chciał z tym walczyć, chciał przysunąć się do tego ciepłego ciała i objąć je w pocieszającym uścisku. Wszystko zaczęło brzmieć, jakby dobiegało zza grubej szyby. Wtedy poddał się zmęczeniu._

_Ostatnim, co dotarło do świadomości Zhou Miego były ciepłe, drżące usta przyciskające się do jego warg._

* * *

><p>Sungmin szykował sobie kanapkę, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę niezwykle podobną do „Super Girl". Dzisiaj obudził się z uczuciem, że wydarzy się coś ważnego. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd pojawiło się u niego takie przeświadczenie. Jednak ostatnio pogarszające się stosunki między Zhou Mim i Kyuhyunem mogły mieć wpływ na taki nastrój. Cho zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej uszczypliwy, wredny i coraz częściej (i łatwiej) wpadał w złość.<p>

Sungmin zagryzł wargi, patrząc na swoją do połowy zrobioną kanapkę. Doskonale pamiętał determinację i tęsknotę na twarzy magnae, kiedy ten szedł w kierunku swojego pokoju. Lee, chociaż bardzo ciekawy co się wydarzyło, zamknął się wtedy u siebie i starał się zasnąć. Następny dzień tylko mógł przynieść mu odpowiedź.

Westchnął, kładąc kanapkę na talerzu. Odwrócił się od blatu szafki, chcąc przenieść się w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce do spożywania posiłku. Podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy przy drzwiach zobaczył stojącego nieruchomo Kyuhyuna. Pierwszą reakcją Sungmina była przemożna ochota potrząśnięcia młodzieńcem i wyduszenia z niego wszystkiego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Lee myślał, że Cho odważy się powiedzieć Zhou Miemu o wszystkim, dlatego zżerała go ciekawość.

Jego uśmiech zamarł na ustach, kiedy przyjrzał się stojącemu przed nim chłopakowi. Kyuhyun był bledszy niż zwykle, jakby nie przespał całej nocy – lecz był to kolor bardziej chorobliwy niż tylko brak snu. Powieki miał lekko opuchnięte i zaczerwienione, pod oczami malowały się ciemne cienie. Usta wykrzywiały się delikatnie w dół, jakby w wyrazie niezadowolenia. Sungmin jednak bardzo dobrze znał Cho i widział w tym ukryty ból i żałość. Spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

Wydawały się puste, pozbawione życia. Nie potrafił jednak zrozumieć, jak w takim wzroku mogła szaleć taka gama emocji. Był tam smutek, przypominający wianie zimnego wiatru, gorzki smak odrzucenia i ból. Ból, tępy ból bez litości wygrzebujący serce z piersi. W Kyuhyunie nie było żadnej woli walki, najmniejszego promyka nadziei.

Sungmin po raz pierwszy widział odrzuconego, samotnego i bezradnego Cho. Niczym uderzenie w twarz było zobaczyć cicho spływające łzy po jego policzkach. Pozbawione życia oczy były najgorsze, patrzące z obojętnością na otaczający je świat.

- Kyuhyun? – Lee słyszał, jak jego głos brzmi słabo i niepewnie.

Młodzieniec wzdrygnął się, jakby go coś użądliło. Wargi zadrżały przez chwilę, jednak zaraz zostały przywrócone do porządku. Chłopak otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby w nadziei, że to cokolwiek zmieni.

- Hyung, myślę… myślę, że powinienem d-dać sobie spokój – zaśmiał się, wymuszenie, krótko. – Jak się okazało, nie mam najmniejszych szans. Od samego początku było to bezsensowne…

Kyuhyun zamilkł, kiedy para rąk objęła go za szyję, pociągając stanowczo w dół. Był znacznie wyższy od Sungmina, więc położenie głowy na ramieniu mężczyzny nie do końca mu się uśmiechało. Pozwolił się jednak przytulić, potrzebując wsparcia przyjaciela. Jęknął cichutko, nadal będąc niczym bezwładna lalka w ramionach Lee. Sungmin zaczął szeptać mu do ucha jakieś bezsensowne słowa pocieszenia i delikatnie gładzić po włosach.

- On… nienawidzi mnie. H-hyung… co ja zrobiłem? – Kyuhyun zadrżał i nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. – Byłem zbyt oczywisty? Za b-bardzo się narzucałem? Nie chcę… nie chcę, by to się tak skończyło… nie chcę…

Sungmin wzdrygnął się, kiedy ciepła łza skapnęła mu na szyję. Zacisnął mocniej palce na ramionach magnae, nie wiedząc co może powiedzieć lub zrobić. Zamarł, kiedy Kyuhyun znowu zaczął mówić, tym razem ledwie szeptem.

- …cham go. Kocham go, słyszysz? Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne?

Sungmin nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

* * *

><p>Leeteuk czekał cierpliwie na odebranie telefonu przez osobę, do której właśnie dzwonił. Jego palce wystukiwały nerwowy rytm na blacie stołu, przy którym siedział. Rytmiczny dźwięk ze słuchawki zaczynał wywoływać u niego ból głowy. Pomasował sobie skronie, chcąc odegnać to uczucie. Ostatnio miał tyle problemów…<p>

- Jungsu? – głos w słuchawce przerwał jego rozmyślenia.

- HyukJae! Co tam u was? Miałem trochę czasu, więc pomyślałem…

- Teuk. Wiem po co naprawdę dzwonisz.

Mężczyzna zamilkł, nie wiedząc co konkretnie powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Westchnął głośno, ponownie pocierając palcami skronie.

- Co się stało?

- Nikt nie wie. Po prostu… od jakiegoś czasu coś się zaczęło psuć. A teraz jest jeszcze gorzej.

- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Nawet dla fanów jest to coś całkowicie nienormalnego.

Westchnięcie. W głosie Eunhyuka dało się słyszeć bezradność i zmęczenie.

- Każdy może to zauważyć. Byli nierozłączni, zarówno na jak i poza sceną…

- Wszystko zaczęło się od nowej płyty.

- Nie da się nie zauważyć.

Cisza. Park czuł powracający z większą siłą ból głowy.

- Trzeba to jakoś naprawić. Już z daleka widać, że oni… cóż…

- Tak, że ciągnie ich do siebie. Wszyscy to widzą, tylko nie sami zainteresowani – Eunhyuk zdawał się być czymś poirytowany, co w jego przypadku zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. – Myślę, że wiem o co chodzi.

- To dobrze! Trzeba wymyśleć jakiś plan… - w głowie Leeteuka już pojawiały się całkiem obiecujące zarysy całej akcji. Śmiech Lee rozległ się ze słuchawki, kiedy chłopak usłyszał jego entuzjastyczny ton głosu.

- Dobrze mieć takiego lidera jak ty.

* * *

><p>Nie wszystko potoczyło się jak zaplanował Jungsu. Przez swoją pozycję w grupie był zdolny do pociągnięcia paru sznurków, co mogłoby pomóc całej sprawie. Zachowanie Zhou Miego i Kyuhyuna zaczęło oddziaływać na wszystkich w dość niekorzystny sposób. Pomimo genialnego planu lidera o tytule: „RATUJMY QMI!" nic nie udało się osiągnąć. Problemem były osoby, których dotyczyła cała sprawa. Kiedy Kyuhyun starał się nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt z Zhou Mi – zostawał niemal całkowicie ignorowany. Z kolei Zhou Mi nie miał ochoty do żadnej współpracy, nawet jeśli nie wiedział o całym przedsięwzięciu Super Junior.<p>

Przygotowania na zbliżające się Super Show 3 i przez to nie było zbyt dużo czasu wolnego, więc plan zszedł na drugie miejsce. Czyli dwójka delikwentów została zostawiona samym sobie.

Co było równoznaczne z faktem, że nic się nie zmieniło.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun siedział na podłodze w pokoju tanecznym, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przeglądając całe pudła płyt, które udało mu się znaleźć. Niektóre z nich pożyczył od osób z zespołu, inne znalazł w magazynie studia i po pozwoleniu menagera mógł je zabrać ze sobą. Szukał czegoś, co dobrze pasowałoby do jego solo. Po niemal godzinie przesłuchiwania krążków zaczynała go ogarniać lekka frustracja. Wybór utworu nigdy nie był jego mocną stroną.<p>

Westchnął, kładąc się na drewnianej podłodze i zakładając ręce pod głowę. Jedna lampa na suficie mignęła do niego, jakby przedrzeźniając. Wykrzywił się, przewracając na bok i patrząc prosto w swoje odbicie na tafli luster. Dzięki efektowi lustrzanemu, jaki posiadała każda inna sala taneczna, pokój od razu wydawał się większy i o wiele bardziej jaśniejszy. Miało to za zadanie wprowadzenie energii w tańczących, czy jakie tam cholerstwo.

Kyuhyun zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoją bledszą niż zwykle skórę i cienie pod oczami. Ostatnio sypiał gorzej, w ogóle czuł się jak przejechany przez walec drogowy. Zamknął oczy, kiedy niechciane myśli ponownie wdarły się do jego głowy. Po chwili ciszy zerwał się gwałtownie i zabrał się do ponownego przeszukiwania płyt. Wszystko, byleby odciągnąć się od szarej i bolesnej rzeczywistości.

Wzrok młodzieńca przyciągnęła niepodpisana płyta leżąca wśród tych zabranych z magazynu. Zaciekawiony sięgnął po nią i włożył do magnetofonu. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, kiedy sprzęt odczytywał zapisane na krążku informacje. Pierwsze dźwięki gitary i fortepianu wypełniły pomieszczenie, splatając w powietrzu spokojną melodię. Kyuhyun zamknął oczy, chcąc wsłuchać się w tekst. Spokojny, o delikatnej strukturze i brzmieniu głos. Relaksujący każdą komórkę jego ciała, dziwnie znajomy, pociągający…

Cho otworzył gwałtownie oczy, wpatrując się w magnetofon z zaskoczeniem. Nie miał pojęcia, że w magazynie mógłby znaleźć płytę z nagraniem Zhou Miego. Nagranie, dzięki któremu znalazł się w Super Junior. Kyuhyun zacisnął mocno palce na materiale spodni, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o Chińczyku. Piosenka zdawała się wypełniać go od środka, niosąc ze sobą całą gamę uczuć. Dokładnie tak, jakby potrafiła idealnie dopasować się do jego nastroju, do ostatnich wydarzeń, do targanych nim emocji.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie samego – znalazł to, czego szukał.

* * *

><p>Podekscytowany jak małe dziecko, które dostało prezent na Gwiazdkę, wszedł do studia, szukając kogoś z zespołu. W dłoniach mocno ściskał wybraną płytę, chcąc zaprezentować swój wybór. Sungmin podniósł głowę znad czytanego tekstu, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.<p>

- Kyuhyun? Coś się stało?

Młodzieniec przysiadł obok hyunga i wcisnął mu w dłoń płytę. Sungmin uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Co to?

- Znalazłem swoją piosenkę na Super Show.

Lee uśmiechnął się, słysząc jak bardzo zadowolony jest ze swojego wyboru. Potrząsnął trzymanym przez siebie pudełkiem.

- Co to za utwór? I jak na niego wpadłeś?

Uśmiech lekko przygasł a Kyuhyun spojrzał w bok, unikając spojrzenia mężczyźnie w oczy. Sungmin miał uczucie, że nie będzie to do końca szczęśliwa opowieść. Cho przełknął ślinę i wymamrotał:

- To z audycji… „Naega neoui gyeote jamsi saratdaneun geol".

Oczy Sungmina rozszerzyły się lekko, kiedy usłyszał tytuł.

- Zhou Miego?

- Tak.

- Kyuhyun…

- Tak, jestem tego pewny, nie musisz się martwić. To tylko piosenka.

Lee pokręcił głową, zmuszając chłopaka do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zarzucając jedno ramie na szyję magnae w przyjacielskim geście wsparcia.

- Nie do końca się z tym zgodzę… ale uważam, że to świetny wybór.

- Dzięki, Min.

Zhou Mi odwrócił głowę, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Mógłby spodziewać się wielu rzeczy, ale spotkanie niemal ucieleśnienia swoich koszmarów wychodziło poza tą granicę. Ze swoim szczęściem tylko on mógł wejść na pełnych tajemnicy i zadowolenia Kyuhyuna i Sungmina.

Potarł palcami skronie, chcąc pozbyć się nadchodzącej migreny. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza i chwili spokoju. Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia. Zbliżał się wieczór i pomimo lata na zewnątrz było przyjemnie chłodno. Mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach i uniósł głowę, obserwując powoli ciemniejące niebo.

Wiedział, że powinien przestać. Skończyć z bezustannym wracaniem myślami do Kyuhyuna, ukradkowym sprawdzaniem czy wszystko z nim w porządku, czy coś go nie dręczy. Równie dobrze mógł kazać swoim snom przestać śnić.

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się dręczących go myśli. Reszta zespołu dawała z siebie wszystko, by dobrze wyjść na zbliżających się koncertach, on nie mógł po prostu stać i się obijać. Z cichym westchnięciem wrócił do budynku, by na powrót rzucić się w wir pracy.

* * *

><p>- Musi nam się udać.<p>

- Park…

- Teuk, gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno by nam się powiodło.

- Pesymiści jedni! Nie ma już czasu na wahania i przemyślenia! Jesteśmy w tym wszyscy. _Wszyscy_, jasne? – lider powiódł po pokoju złowrogim spojrzeniem, jakby spodziewając się jakiegoś sprzeciwu. Zespół tylko mruknął aprobująco pod nosem.

- Jak ściągniemy Zhou Miego na miejsce? – odważył się zapytać Henry.

- To proste! Ktoś go tam zatrzyma, a kiedy Kyuhyun zacznie śpiewać…

- … po prostu nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć – dokończył za Jungsu Sungmin. – Mam nadzieję, że to wyjdzie. Ciężko pracował nad tym występem, nawet jeśli nic nie wiedział o naszym planie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, przypominając sobie o niemal non-stop pogrążonym w myślach magnae i o jego częstych odwiedzinach w studiu. Kilka razy udało się go przyłapać na nuceniu pod nosem, często kończącymi się tęsknym westchnięciem. Widzenie Kyuhyuna w stanie połowicznego załamania – przestał grać w StarCrafta – i coraz częstszymi napadami złośliwości – naprawdę wiele musieli znieść – nie było niczym miłym. Dlatego postanowili interweniować.

- Dobra! Skoro wszystko uzgodniliśmy, zaczynamy plan pod hasłem: „RATUJMY QMI 7". Do dzieła!

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun zaciskał i rozluźniał palce na trzymanym mikrofonie. Przed każdym występem odczuwał stres, to całkiem naturalne. Ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł aż tak wielkiego ścisku w żołądku i lekkiej paniki. Wielokrotnie musiał powstrzymywać się przed wytarciem dłoni o spodnie, bo później stylista chyba urwałby mu głowę. Krzyki i skandowanie fanów wcale nie polepszały sytuacji.<p>

Dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwował? Występ nie różnił się od innych.

Chłopak odetchnął głęboko, starając się na siłę uspokoić. Chciał sobie wmówić, iż fakt, że piosenka zawierała w sobie coś więcej niż zwykłą prezentację wcale nie było przyczyną całego tego stresu. I to, że Zhou Mi będzie jej słuchał gdzieś za sceną też nie miało żadnego znaczenia – nawet, jeśli była przeznaczona tylko dla niego.

Pierwsze takty melodii rozbrzmiały w powietrzu, na chwilę uciszając fanów. Platforma, na której stał uniosła się, wysyłając go prosto na scenę. Krzyki ponownie zapełniły scenę na widok jego sylwetki w przytłumionym, niebieskim świetle. Kyuhyun patrzył prosto przed siebie, nie chcąc rozkojarzyć się przez migające zewsząd flesze i szaleńczo potrząsane błękitne proporce. Uniósł mikrofon do ust i w tym samym momencie fani przycichli, słuchając jego głosu.

„Thought I erased your memories

Drunk nights with friends

Thoughts of you give me hard times"

Kyuhyun zamknął na chwilę oczy, pozwalając słowom przeniknąć każdą komórkę w jego ciele. Nie mógł powstrzymać przebłysków wspomnień, które teraz zaatakowały jego świadomość, wypełniając je całą serią uśmiechów i ciepłych spojrzeń.

„I lived like that, I was always alone

I once thought you were the salvation

Until we became apart"

Stawiał przed sobą niewielkie, powolne kroki, starając się przy tym uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. Pamiętał spokój, jaki zawsze znajdował w ramionach Zhou Miego, kiedy mężczyzna starał się go pocieszyć, podnieść na duchu, lub po prostu pokazać swoje wsparcie, bliskość. Zawsze mógł wrócić do tych dłoni, gładzących go po plecach, do przyjacielskiego ramienia i cicho szeptanych do słów. Teraz to się zmieniło i musiał sam radzić sobie ze swoimi koszmarami, jednak desperacko wyciągając ręce w stronę swojej jedynej ostoi.

„Could you remember this

That I was once by your side

In case I meet you on the street

I view my shabby self on the mirror and dress up"

Zatrzymał się, nieświadomie ściskając dłoń na krawędzi marynarki. Robił to zawsze, kiedy emocje brały górę a on starał się uspokoić. Nie chciał zniszczyć tej piosenki – musiała być idealna, przepełniona wszystkim, co w tej chwili odczuwał. Miała być jego wiadomością.

„Are you healthy? I'm worried

I'm sure you're happy but I'll pray for you

Remember, even if you're with someone else

That I was once by your side"

Serce biło niemal na granicy bólu, kiedy jego myśli wróciły do wydarzeń z znienawidzonej przez niego nocy. Położył dłoń na piersi, starając się zniwelować bolesne uderzenia, wymazać złe wspomnienia. Głos z początku mocny i stanowczy, złagodniał przy ostatniej linijce.

Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, oczyszczając się z niepożądanych myśli. Znowu ruszył przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyczący tłum. Skandowanie fanów słyszał jak przez mgłę, przytłumione i niewyraźne, zagłuszone przez pulsującą w uszach krew.

Niemal widział przed sobą uśmiech, który zawsze potrafił poprawić mu humor. Pamiętał łagodny wyraz twarzy Zhou Miego, kiedy zdarzało im się złączyć swoje spojrzenia. I ciepłe, niemal wołające o niego oczy. Dlaczego wszystko nagle się rozpadło? Co zrobił, że został zostawiony sam, z pustymi rękoma i rozerwanym sercem? Jaki błąd popełnił?

„Are you healthy? I'm worried

I'm sure you're happy but I'll pray for you

Remember, even if you're with someone else

That I was once by your side"

Kyuhyun zamrugał, czując jak zaczynają szczypać go oczy. Nie, nie miał zamiaru pokazać swojej słabości tutaj, na scenie. Te łzy nie były przeznaczone dla krzyczących tłumów. Chciał, by dosięgły tylko jedną osobę.

"That I was once…"

Ostatnie dźwięki fortepianu i gitary mieszały się z głośnym skandowaniem fanów. Przełknął ślinę, starając się rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło. Spojrzał na podskakującą masę niewidzącym wzrokiem, próbując jakoś zebrać się w sobie. Światła przygasły, pogrążając go w ciemności. Westchnął, odchodząc na bok do czekającej na niego platformy, która miała na powrót zaprowadzić go pod scenę.

Powitały go oklaski, kilka klepnięć po plecach, gratulacje i uśmiechnięci członkowie ekipy. Wymusił w sobie uśmiech, kłaniając się lekko. Wmówił się jakąś błahostką, chcąc oddalić się od niezbyt w tym momencie pożądanego towarzystwa. Szybkim krokiem ruszył za scenę, pragnąc chwili ciszy i samotności na uspokojenie swoich emocji.

Kiedy zobaczył, że jest sam pozwolił sobie na przerwanie trzymającej jego uczucia tamy. Gwałtownie otarł spływającą po policzku łzę, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Urywanymi wdechami starał się zniwelować brak tlenu, ale coś coraz bardziej zaciskało się na jego klatce piersiowej. Zaszlochał cicho, czując ogarniającą go pustkę. Skręcił za rogiem, zderzając się z kimś boleśnie.

- Przepraszam… - wyszeptał, nawet nie patrząc na osobę.

Coś w powietrzu kazało mu jednak podnieść oczy, które rozszerzyły się w następnej sekundzie. Ze strachu? Zaskoczenia? Nawet on sam nie potrafił na to odpowiedzieć, zbytnio skupiony na brązowych tęczówkach patrzących na niego z osłupieniem i tak dobrze mu znanym powiewem ciepła.

- Zhou Mi?

* * *

><p>– kilka minut wcześniej –<p>

- Zhou Mi-ssi!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, widząc za sobą machającego w jego stronę Jungsu. Zatrzymał się, czekając aż lider zbliży się do niego na odległość odpowiednią dla rozmowy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że się pojawisz! Dzisiaj nie występujesz, prawda? – były to pierwsze słowa, jakie wyszły z ust Leeteuka.

Zhou Mi uniósł brwi, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na lidera.

- Sam prosiłeś, żebym dzisiaj przyszedł – uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc zamieszanie hyunga. – Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód?

- Uch, no więc… wiesz, zawsze wszystko robić razem! – Leeteuk zaśmiał się, klepiąc go radośnie po ramieniu. – W szczególności, kiedy nasz zespół powoli rozpada się na kawałki – westchnął, niezbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

Chińczyk uspokajająco położył dłoń na barku mężczyzny, w niemym geście pocieszenia. Park potrząsnął głową, jakby nagle coś sobie przypominając.

- Ale nie, jednak jest coś o co chciałbym…

Reszta słów lidera została urwana przez melodię, która rozbrzmiała na scenie. Zhou Mi zmarszczył brwi, rozpoznając znane mu dźwięki gitary i fortepianu. Nie wiedział, że ktoś z zespołu będzie chciał zaśpiewać tą piosenkę – dla niego pełna była wspomnień i zawsze kojarzyła mu się z jego początkami w Super Junior.

Przestał oddychać w momencie, kiedy usłyszał głos obecnie występującego na scenie. Głęboki i czysty, mający w sobie coś uspokajającego, coś łagodnego a zarazem stanowczego. Nigdy nie mógłby pomylić tego brzmienia. Nigdy nie potrafiłby o nim zapomnieć.

Zapomniał o stojącym obok niego liderze, który patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem w oczach, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji. Zhou Mi przestał przejmować się otoczeniem, zbytnio wsłuchany w słowa, w ich tonację, w emocje wibrujące w powietrzu. Kyuhyun śpiewał ją z uczuciem… piosenka była przeznaczona by ją wysłuchał ktoś szczególny. Niemal dało się czuć wplecioną między sylaby wiadomość.

Serce biło mu niczym młotem, chcąc znaleźć się tuż obok swojego wybranego właściciela. Zhou Mi przyłożył dłoń do piersi, nie mogąc znieść tęsknoty, która niemal wołała całym jego ciałem. Czuł, jak palce mu drżą, kiedy głos Kyuhyuna ślizgał się z mocnej, stanowczej tonacji do tej cichej i niemal błagającej. Jak ktoś mógł mieć taki wpływ na innego człowieka? Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, wyschnięte wagi zacisnęły się, chcąc powstrzymać słaby jęk bólu, cierpienia rozdartej duszy.

Nie wiedział ile tak stał, zamurowany przez szok i tęsknotę. Wszystko wokół było zamazane, całe otoczenie przestało mieć znaczenie. Ogłuszony zalewającymi go uczuciami i przebłyskami wspomnień ledwo poczuł ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na patrzącego na niego z troską lidera. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej, odrobinę otrząsając go z tego transu. Zamrugał, kiedy dotarło do niego, że piosenka już się skończyła i słyszał tylko dobiegające ze sceny krzyki fanów. Chciał odwrócić się do Jungsu i zapytać… sam nie wiedział o co.

Nie wiadomo, co w tym momencie mógłby zrobić, bo ktoś zderzył się z nim boleśnie. Jęknął cicho, patrząc na intruza z dezaprobatą. Dezaprobatą, która błyskawicznie zmieniła się w cały huragan uczuć.

Kyuhyun patrzący na niego z tym samym zaskoczeniem, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć kogo widzi. Zhou Mi szybko zapomniał o zdziwieniu chłopaka, kiedy tylko do jego świadomości dotarło, że oczy magnae są zaczerwienione i wypełnione łzami. Chociaż niewiadomo jak bardzo by szukał, nie widział w tym miłego wzruszenia – bardziej płacz o pomoc.

- Zhou Mi? – lekko niepewny głos Kyuhyuna wyrwał go z rozmyśleń.

I wtedy uderzyło przerażenie. Był za blisko. Stanowczo za blisko. Do tego ta piosenka… Zhou Mi wyczuwał zawartą w niej wiadomość, jednak czymś niepojętym wydawało mu się przeczucie, że… że była dla niego. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. A wpatrzone w niego czekoladowe oczy wcale nie polepszały sytuacji.

Dlatego zrobił to, co w tej chwili uważał za najlepsze. Uciekł.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun czuł, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się na dobre parę sekund, kiedy Zhou Mi, unikając jego wzroku, wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc szybkim krokiem. Stał w miejscu, patrząc za oddalającymi się plecami przyjaciela, całym sobą pragnąc choć na moment zajrzeć w jego myśli, zrozumieć jego postępowanie. Wziął głęboki oddech, czując zbliżającą się falę paniki. Z tego żałosnego stanu obudziło go mało delikatne uderzenie w ramię.<p>

- Idź za nim! Na co jeszcze czekasz? – Leeteuk wyglądał na naprawdę poirytowanego, co w jego przypadku zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko. Kyuhyun zawahał się na moment, lecz w następnej chwili pędził za odchodzącym mężczyzną. Za sobą usłyszał jeszcze wściekłe: - IDIOCI!

Kyuhyun zobaczył jak Zhou Mi stoi przed drzwiami do jednego z pomieszczeń przeznaczonych dla zespołu. Wyglądał jakby wrósł w ziemię, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem na klamkę. Usłyszał jednak zbliżające się kroki i uniósł głowę, przez moment łącząc swoje spojrzenia z Kyuhyunem. Chłopakowi wydawało się, że zobaczył jak mężczyźnie zadrżały wargi i coś zaszkliło się w oczach. Ale równie dobrze mogło mu się wydawać.

- Zhou-!

Chińczyk potrząsnął głową i w ekspresowym tempie otworzył i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając osłupiałego i zranionego Kyuhyuna. Dla magnae było to niczym cios w twarz – nawet teraz nie chciał z nim porozmawiać? Nie da mu szansy wyjaśnienia, nic? Zostawi to wszystko… tak po prostu?

W przypływie złości, frustracji i uczucia porażki uderzył pięścią w drzwi, otrzymując w odpowiedzi głuchy dźwięk.

- Dobrze! Skoro nie chcesz porozmawiać normalnie, tak też możemy to załatwić! – warknął w stronę drewna, doskonale wiedząc, że jest dobrze słyszany przez Zhou Miego. – Nie bądź dzieckiem, Mi—Zhou Mi, otwórz drzwi – zdanie, pomimo ostrego tonu głosu było wypowiedziane niemal błagalnie.

Kyuhyun nie miał zamiaru odejść bez odpowiedzi, więc czekał niecierpliwie, oczekując jakiegoś znaku życia ze strony mężczyzny. Będzie tu stał, dopóki nie usłyszy czegoś sensownego lub nie porozmawia z Chińczykiem. W jego planach nie istniało słowo…

- Odejdź – głos Zhou Miego drżał delikatnie, niemal niedosłyszalnie i dochodził bardziej z dołu drzwi, jakby mężczyzna siedział o nie oparty.

Chłopak zamarł, słysząc te słowa. Nie, na pewno słyszał je bardzo dokładnie. Nie potrafił jednak zrozumieć zachowania Zhou Miego. Po co to całe uciekanie, chowanie się w pokoju i unikanie jego osoby? Kyuhyun, w przypływie złości uderzył pięścią w drewno, zostawiając swoją dłoń w miejscu uderzenia. Za drzwiami usłyszał jak mężczyzna nabiera gwałtownie powietrza, jakby takie zachowanie go zaskoczyło. Chłopak oparł czoło o drewno, jakby chciał je przeniknąć samą siłą woli.

- Dlaczego, Mi? Czy potrafisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? – nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź i kontynuował dalej. – To jest cholernie głupie, wiesz? Nie mam pojęcia co chodzi ci po głowie i co sobie ubzdurałeś, ale to nie jest w porządku, rozumiesz? Mógłbyś chociaż dać mi jakąś wskazówkę… powiedz mi, gdzie popełniłem błąd! – niemal wykrzyczał, czując jak frustracja szuka jakiegokolwiek ujścia.

Cisza po drugiej stronie była aż nazbyt wymowna. Kyuhyun przełknął ślinę, chcąc pozbyć się narastającego uczucia niepokoju i odrzucenia.

- Naprawdę mnie już… nie chcesz? – głos był niezwykle bliski szeptu. Magnae ześlizgnął się na podłogę, nadal nie odsuwając się ani odrobinę od dzielących go od Zhou Miego drzwi. Przysunął policzek do drewna, palcami gładząc chropowatą strukturę, naiwnie wierząc, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajduje się twarz Chińczyka. – Jest coś… co chciałem ci powiedzieć od dłuższego czasu… Nie chciałem wcześniej, nie mogłem. Bałem się, rozumiesz? – zaśmiał się bezbarwnie sam do siebie, chcąc chociaż odrobinę uspokoić swoje rozszalałe myśli. – Ale czym mam się przejmować? Już i tak… nie chcesz mnie znać, więc co za różnica?

Kyuhyun zamknął oczy, słysząc jak po drugiej stronie ktoś wstrzymuje oddech. Zastanawiał się, czy to cokolwiek znaczy. Czy on jest wart jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Zagryzł wargi, czując jak oblewa go zimny pot strachu.

- To było… wiem o tym już od dawna. Nie było łatwo przyjąć coś takiego do swojej świadomości… ale, do cholery! – na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się odrobina szczęścia i ciepła, jakby wspominał jakieś miłe chwile. – Wiesz, to wszystko przez twój uśmiech, twoją pomoc, bliskość, ciepło i przyjaźń…

Kyuhyun zamknął oczy, czując nawrót tęsknoty i uczucia straty. Zamrugał, chcąc odgonić niepotrzebne łzy. Wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy strach zacisnął się na jego gardle.

- C-chodzi o to… Zhou Mi… Mi… - cichy szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. – K-kocham cię idioto, rozumiesz? Dlaczego… - oddech przyspieszył, zaczął desperacko chwytać powietrze krótkimi haustami – dlaczego m-mnie zostawiłeś? Dlaczego nie dałeś mi szansy? Dlaczego, do diabła? – dla upustu swoich emocji kilkakrotnie uderzył pięścią w drzwi, gdzie po drugiej stronie było niezwykle cicho. – Nawet n-nie potrafię cię za to nienawidzić! Chciałem tylko… tylko odrobiny uwagi. Twojej przyjaźni, bliskości, ciepła… czy to tak wiele…? Zhou Mi?

Kyuhyun nie przejmował się tym, że praktycznie wylewa swoje największe sekrety komuś, kto prawdopodobnie nawet nie chce go znać. Słone łzy spływały mu po twarzy, a serce biło boleśnie w piersi, powoli rozpadając się na kawałki. Misterne puzzle, które tylko jedna osoba mogła poskładać na powrót w całość. Chłopak desperacko chciał usłyszeć chociaż słowo od Chińczyka… zobaczyć, że mu zależy. Chociaż odrobinę.

- Kocham cię… kocham cię… - powtarzał cicho niczym mantrę.

Przycisnął czoło do drewnianej struktury drzwi. Dłonie drżały tuż przy jego twarzy, chcąc znaleźć się wokół szyi jednej osoby, móc bez przeszkód przysunąć ją blisko siebie i poczuć promieniujące od niej ciepło… Na powrót znaleźć się w ramionach Zhou Miego, bez żadnych zmartwień, bez żadnych zahamowań. Tęsknił za tym uczuciem bezpieczeństwa i przynależności. Marzył o ponownym uczuciu tego ciepła, które ogrzało nawet jego zziębłe serce.

- Zhou Mi… proszę… błagam… tylko o-odpowiedz…

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Kyuhyun zadrżał, czując ogarniające go zimno. Stanął powoli na drżących nogach, chcąc uciec od tego milczenia, od chłodu i bólu złamanych uczuć. Niewidzącym wzrokiem szedł przed siebie, nie mogąc pozbyć się głośnego dzwonienia w uszach. Czego właściwie oczekiwał? Dlaczego był taki naiwny?

- Kyuhyun, myślałem, że jesteś… - tuż obok niego rozległ się zaskoczony głos Jungsu. Podniósł na niego puste spojrzenie, nawet nie siląc się na zachowanie jakiejkolwiek maski pozorów. – Kyu…hyun? – lider wyglądał i brzmiał na przerażonego. Złapał chłopaka za ramiona, potrząsając nim delikatnie. – Co się stało? Kyuhyun, co się stało?

Magnae nie odpowiedział, nie mogąc znaleźć słów opisujących szalejącą w nim burzę. Otworzył usta, lecz zamiast słów wydobyło się z nich coś na kształt jęku bólu i cichego szlochu. Nie zwracając uwagi na Leeteuka osunął się na kolana i skulił do przodu, mocno wplatając palce we włosy. Nie czuł nic, prócz tej pożerającej go od wewnątrz udręki. Z jego ust wydobywał się cichy krzyk cierpiącego, odrzuconego serca i porwanych na kawałki uczuć. Ciepłe krople skapywały mu z czubka nosa na kolana, pozostawiając za sobą słone ścieżki. Coś ściskało go w klatce piersiowej, utrudniając oddychanie, jakby w powietrzu nie było dla niego tlenu… jakby utrata Zhou Miego pozbawiła go chęci do życia.

Kyuhyun czuł się nikim.

* * *

><p>- Zhou Mi!<p>

Chińczyk uniósł głowę, patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na zbliżającego się do niego w błyskawicznym tempie lidera. Bardzo złego lidera, jeśli już mamy być dokładni. Leeteuk chwycił go za ramiona i mocno potrząsnął, jakby chciał go porządnie ocucić. Mężczyzna, mimo ich dość dużej różnicy wzrostów, nadal wyglądał przerażająco.

- Co żeś ty zrobił? – krzyknął, niezbyt delikatnie wbijając palce w ramiona Zhou Miego. – Co się, do cholery, stało? Dlaczego mu to zrobiłeś, ty oszukańczy, okropny… - siła lidera słabła, a oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a zmienił się w bezbronnego, płaczącego chłopca.

Do lekko nieprzytomnych oczu Zhou Miego powoli zaczęło wracać życie, kiedy zobaczył stan, w jakim znajdował się lider. Jednocześnie w jego głowie nadal panował mętlik, myśli przeskakiwały z jednej w drugą z prędkością błyskawicy i całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

Zhou Mi zakrył drżącą dłonią usta, starając się zmusić do mniej chaotycznego myślenia. Dlaczego nie potrafił odpowiedzieć Kyuhyunowi? Mógł tylko siedzieć i słuchać, jakby nic go to nie obchodziło, jakby mu nie zależało… Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Cały czas myślał, że Kyuhyun i Sungmin są ze sobą bliżej związani. Przecież widział ich swobodę, zainteresowanie, bliskość… zapewne coś, co znacznie wykraczało poza przyjaźń. Dlaczego więc usłyszał coś takiego?

- C-co z wami jest nie tak? – Leeteuk uderzył go w klatkę piersiową, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Dlaczego obaj jesteście tacy… takimi idiotami? Kogo ja wychowałem? Dlaczego robicie coś tak głupiego? Imbecyle, ślepcy, zadufane w sobie…

Zhou Mi złapał mężczyznę za ramiona, potrząsając nim lekko, by przerwać jego lawinę oskarżeń. Jungsu spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który miał uchodzić za przerażający, a najbliżej mu było do zranionego zwierzątka.

- Kui Xian. Gdzie jest Kui Xian?

- Co od niego chcesz? Mało zrobiłeś? – Leeteuk ponownie wkroczył do swojej roli troskliwego rodzica.

Zhou Mi zacisnął mocno palce na ramionach lidera, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną desperacji i stanowczości.

- Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Muszę…

Jungsu spojrzał na niego badawczym spojrzeniem, by po chwili ciszy oznajmić:

- Odwołałem go do domu. Tobie też daję zwolnienie, więc mógłbyś się pospieszyć i…

Mężczyzna nie dokończył, patrząc w ślad za oddalającymi się plecami. Zaśmiał się do siebie samego, czując jak wypełnia go euforia. Otarł spływającą mu po policzku łzę, w duszy modląc się o dobre zakończenie dla tej dwójki. Nie mogli spaprać tego bardziej – zbyt wiele słów zostało wypowiedzianych, choć nadal pozostawały te nieme, wyczekujące na wolność. Miał jednak co do tego dobre przeczucie.

Leeteuk uniósł w górę ręce i zaśmiał się radośnie, mało przejmując się faktem, że musi wytłumaczyć zniknięcie Kyuhyuna. Bardziej oczekiwał momentu, kiedy podzieli się wieściami z resztą. Wszystko inne schodziło na drugi plan.

Zhou Mi czuł, jak chłodne powietrze rani jego gardło, ale nie chciał się zatrzymać. Nie mógł już czekać ani chwili dłużej. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć Kyuhyuna, by w końcu… w końcu pozbyć się ciężaru, który spoczywał w jego sercu od dawna. Zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, czując jak samotna łza ulgi spływa mu po policzku, po chwili porwana przez wiatr i porzucona gdzieś za nim.

Podczas tych kilku chwil zostawił za sobą bardzo wiele. Miał jednak zamiar zdobyć coś o większej wartości, zyskać więcej niż zdołał przez całe swoje życie.

Zhou Mi postanowił zawalczyć o swoją miłość.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe, powolnym krokiem udając się w stronę swojej sypialni. Czuł się pusty w środku, jakby zabrakło w nim jakiegoś ważnego elementu. Nie miał nawet siły przebić się przez zasłonę obojętności, która wzięła go w swoje ramiona i nie chciała wypuścić.<p>

Zimne uczucie metalowej klamki na dłoni nieco go otrzeźwiło. Patrzył na powieszoną na drzwiach plakietkę z napisem „Kyuhyun & Sungmin" i starał się zmusić swój umysł do myślenia. Przecież to nie koniec świata, ma przed sobą jeszcze sporo życia, dużo ludzi do poznania. Za wiele czasu na myślenie, za mało chęci do wyrzucenia niepotrzebnych wspomnień.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w głąb mieszkania. Z bijącym sercem zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z plakietką „Zhou Mi" i jednym, nadal nie zapełnionym miejscem. Zhou Mi nigdy nie miał współlokatora, kiedy przebywali z całym zespołem. Podczas kursów Super Junior M pokój najczęściej dzielił z Kyuhyunem. Cho wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i z uczuciem, że robi coś niedozwolonego, otworzył drzwi.

Pomieszczenie nie zmieniło się zbytnio od momentu, kiedy ostatni raz w nim przebywał – pomijając fakt, że zawsze znajdował się w nim z właścicielem. Jedno łóżko nadal stało puste, nietknięte. Kyuhyun pamiętał noce, kiedy wkradał się do pokoju Zhou Miego i zmuszał go do zrobienia miejsca obok siebie i spędzenia z nim nocy. Chińczyk nigdy nie protestował, nawet nie marudził na niewielką ilość miejsca, czy nie zwracał uwagi na fakt, że nadal mają dodatkowe łóżko. Magnae potrafił przekonać go do śpiewania mu chińskich piosenek, opowiadania historii, czy do jakichkolwiek gier słownych. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Zhou Mi nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie" Kyuhyunowi.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem, kiedy wspomnienia otuliły go ciepłym kokonem bezpieczeństwa. Tęsknił za takimi chwilami. Mimo oczywistego dystansu i oziębłości, jaka ostatnio towarzyszyła ich relacjom, miał ochotę bez uprzedzenia podejść i przytulić się do Chińczyka. Jedynym, co go powstrzymywało była wizja ponownego odepchnięcia ze strony Zhou Miego… co raczej nie było niczym zachęcającym.

Niepewnie usiadł na zaścielonym łóżku, jakby w obawie, że zaraz zostanie z niego zrzucony. Po chwili napięcia zaśmiał się ze swojej głupoty, pozwalając rozluźnić się mięśniom. Przecież był sam w domu. Nikt nie mógł wpaść i wyrzucić go z pokoju. Z westchnięciem powoli opadł na miękką pościel, wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Jęknął cicho z bezradności, kiedy został otoczony przez zapach należący tylko i wyłącznie do Zhou Miego – nigdy nie mógłby pomylić go z czymś innym, tak bardzo wrył mu się w pamięć. Zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze przez nos, czując jak ciepło rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele wraz z wonią podobną do wanilii i czekolady.

Nie wiedział jak coś tak drobnego mogło działać na niego w tak gwałtowny i oszałamiający sposób. Czuł się bezpieczny i w pewnym sensie szczęśliwy, zarazem nie mogąc pozbyć się tęsknoty wyżerającej go od środka. Materiał poszewki, nie ważne jak bardzo gładki i nagrzany od jego skóry i oddechu, nie mógł zastąpić szyi Zhou Miego, gorącej i wprost stworzonej do zostawiania na niej pocałunków. Kyuhyun zacisnął mocniej palce na poduszce, przytulając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Skulił się na łóżku, jakby starając się zająć na nim jak najmniejszą przestrzeń. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że jego ciało drży, a oddech zaczyna być coraz bardziej gwałtowny i urywany.

Nie ważne jak bardzo czuł się komfortowo nadal gdzieś czaiła się pustka. Jaki sens był w leżeniu na tym łóżku, jeśli obok siebie nie miał uśmiechniętego i skorego do uścisków Chińczyka? Dlaczego musiało się okazać, że Zhou Mi jest dla niego kimś znacznie ważniejszym niż tylko przyjaciel? Po co się zakochiwał? Na jakiej podstawie sądził, że miał jakieś szanse? Od Zhou Miego otrzymał przyjaźń, jednak chciał czegoś więcej. Może zaczął być zbyt oczywisty, może dlatego Chińczyk wyznaczył wyraźną granicę, której nie mógł przekraczać. A dzisiaj… dzisiaj zrobił to z premedytacją, wiedział w co się pakuje, jednak… miał nadzieję na jakąś reakcję, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to odrzucenie – cokolwiek. Znowu się przeliczył, otrzymując w zamian tylko milczenie.

Kyuhyun zaśmiał się sucho, samemu czując gorycz w brzmieniu swojego głosu. Tak, jako najpopularniejszy magnae, Dziecko Super Junior mógł mieć niemal wszystko. Tylko to, co pragnął najbardziej pozostawało poza zasięgiem jego rąk.

Przez śmiech przebił się stłumiony szloch, który starał się powstrzymać. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, chcąc uspokoić rozszalałe myśli i nabierające na sile dreszcze na całym ciele. Jęknął cicho, czując jak gorzki smak odrzucenia zapełnia jego gardło, a ból porażki szczypie go w oczy. Zagryzł wargi, starając się powstrzymać wydobywające się z ust dźwięki, chcąc zapomnieć, przestać myśleć. Na języku poczuł metaliczny smak krwi, kiedy zęby przebiły delikatną skórę. Bezwiednie wstrzymał oddech, kiedy poczuł wilgoć na swoim policzku, spływającą na czubek jego nosa. Nie starał się powstrzymać łez, tylko zacisnął mocniej palce na trzymanej poduszce. Przecież nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy się z kimś rozstał. Różnicą było to, że dawniej nie było Zhou Miego… i nigdy nie wiedział, że serce naprawdę da się komuś złamać.

Mimo zaciśniętych warg nie mógł powstrzymać cichego krzyku, który od razu stłumił o poduszkę. Wypuścił z rąk miękki przedmiot, wplatając palce we włosy i zaciskając je na brązowych kosmykach. Nic nie mogło zaprzestać głuchego pulsowania w jego skroniach i bolesnego bicia serca, które zdawało się rozpadać z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem, a ostre kawałki zdawały się kaleczyć duszę. Nie ważne jak bardzo niemożliwie to brzmiało… po raz pierwszy nie potrafił wytłumaczyć czegoś logiką.

Był tylko ból, pustka i tęsknota. Zostało tylko zranione, nadal kochające i pragnące jednej osoby serce. Serce, które nie potrafiło znaleźć w sobie ani odrobiny nienawiści czy żalu.

- Kui Xian?

Kyuhyun poczuł, jak niemal każda komórka w jego ciele zamiera, jakby nagle cały obrócił się w kamień. A wszystko przez ten głos, słyszalne w nim zaskoczenie i… troska? Rozluźnił palce nadal znajdujące się na włosach, pozwalając dłoniom opaść bezwładnie na pościel. Wstrzymał oddech i z zimną pięścią strachu ściskającej go za żołądek, odwrócił powoli głowę w stronę drzwi.

Zhou Mi wyglądał jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, kiedy starał się uspokoić rozszalały oddech. Policzki Chińczyka były zaczerwienione od zimna, tak samo jak widoczne spod płomienistych włosów uszy. Kyuhyun nie mógł jednak oderwać wzroku od wpatrujących się w niego oczu, tyle było w nich… gorączki, stanowczości, troski i zarazem strachu. Zhou Mi zawsze uchodził za opanowaną i spokojną osobę, więc zobaczenie go w takim stanie było czymś, cóż, zaskakującym. Na tyle, że przez chwilę Kyuhyun zapomniał o problemach, które przed paroma sekundami nadal zaprzątały mu głowę. Jego myśli niemal znikły w momencie, kiedy zobaczył jak Zhou Mi oblizuje usta i spostrzegł drobne kropelki potu, toczące swoje ścieżki na szyi mężczyzny.

Kyuhyun wzdrygnął się, lecz nie dlatego, że Zhou Mi podszedł do łóżka, ale gdy poczuł chłodną dłoń na swoim policzku. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zatroskanego, a jego twarz przybrała znajomy, łagodny wyraz. Kciukiem delikatnie otarł łzę spod oka magnae, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko, pocieszająco, jakby niepewnie.

Kyuhyun odskoczył gwałtownie od dotyku, odsuwając się jak najdalej od Zhou Miego. Skończył z uczuciem twardej i zimnej ściany za plecami i z mężczyzną wpatrującym się w niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał ostro, mierząc przy tym groźnym wzrokiem Zhou Miego. Całkowicie zapominając, że to ON jest w nie swoim pokoju.

Zhou Mi zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, najwyraźniej chcąc odpowiedzieć, co zapewne by zrobił, gdyby Kyuhyun w ogóle dał mu dojść do słowa.

- Wiesz, nie potrzebuję twojej litości. Nie musisz się starać załagodzić całej sytuacji… - na moment spuścił wzrok, by ukryć grymas bólu na twarzy – ja to zrozumiem, naprawdę.

- Kui Xian…

- Właściwie możesz o tym zapomnieć, nie będę ci się przecież narzucać, nie masz się czym martwić – Kyuhyun nie zwracał uwagi na próby wtrącenia się do rozmowy przez Zhou Miego, zaczynając mówić coraz szybciej. Mało kto o tym wiedział, lecz kiedy był zdenerwowany zawsze mówił za dużo. – Wiem, że wrócenie do normalnych kontaktów może być trudne, ale… czy nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi? Tak naprawdę wystarczy mi tylko twoja obecność… Nie, tylko nie pomyśl o mnie źle, nie chciałem aby tak to zabrzmiało…

- Kocham cię.

- Mogę dać ci czas, to nie problem! Ale tego nie wykluczasz, prawda? Tylko… - magnae zamilkł, kiedy do jego świadomości zaczęły przedzierać się dopiero co usłyszane słowa. – C-co?

Zhou Mi uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich najrzadszych uśmiechów – czekoladowe oczy wręcz promieniały ciepłem, usta wyginały się delikatnie nadając twarzy spokojny i łagodny wyraz. Kyuhyun mógł tylko patrzeć na to w osłupieniu, nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy poczuł na swojej dłoni palce mężczyzny, które powoli kreśliły wymyślne zawijasy na jego skórze. Zhou Mi przysunął się tak blisko, że ich nosy dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Cho sunął wzrokiem po twarzy przyjaciela, widząc prawie niewidoczne piegi na nosie, delikatne łapki w kącikach oczu od częstego uśmiechania się, pieprzyk przy brwi, na policzku, w kąciku warg. Kyuhyun zadrżał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że czuje na swoich ustach gorący oddech Zhou Miego.

- Kui Xian… - magnae szybko przeniósł zainteresowanie na oczy Chińczyka, gdzie w tęczówkach wypatrzył kilka jaśniejszych plamek. Wstrzymał powietrze, kiedy Zhou Mi przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, składając krótki pocałunek na jego nosie. – Kocham cię.

Kyuhyun niemal w koniuszkach palców czuł wibracje pochodzące od tych słów. Zamknął oczy i w następnej sekundzie na powiekach poczuł kolejne pocałunki. Jęknął cichutko, kiedy usta Zhou Miego przesunęły się po jego policzku i zatrzymały tuż przy kąciku warg. Młodzieniec wyczuwał wahanie w tym geście, jakby nadal trzeba było się nad czymś zastanawiać. Kyuhyun uniósł dłoń i wplótł ją we włosy Chińczyka i przechylił głowę, przejmując inicjatywę. Ich usta spotkały się w delikatnym, niemal dziecięcym pocałunku, wysyłając ciepło po całym ciele. Magnae czuł chłodne palce śledzące kształt jego szczęki, zatrzymujące się tuż przy uchu, by lekko obrysować zarys małżowiny. Wargi Zhou Miego zaczęły drżeć i dopiero po chwili Kyuhyun zauważył, że w oczach Chińczyka błyszczą łzy.

- Tak się cieszę… - Zhou Mi objął chłopaka w pasie i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. – Przez cały czas myślałem… że ty i Sungmin… - Kyuhyun poczuł, jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się mocno na jego koszuli i usłyszał ciche pociągnięcie nosem.

- Jesteś idiotą – szepnął do ucha przyjaciela, masując mu kark i bawiąc się kosmykami włosów. – Jacy my jesteśmy głupi – zaśmiał się, nie zwracając uwagi na łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Nawet nie trudził się z ich ścieraniem, po prostu pozwolił im płynąć, czując jak szczęście wypełnia każdy kawałek jego ciała. – Zhou… Mimi – Zhou Mi uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego pytająco – kocham cię.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź, smakując ją na swoich wargach, kiedy ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Dłonie błądziły po każdym dostępnym fragmencie skóry, na zmianę wywołując westchnięcia i chichoty. Za każdym razem, gdy udawało im się złączyć swoje spojrzenia nie potrafili powstrzymać uśmiechów i kolejnych lekkich pocałunków. Leżeli obok siebie na łóżku i Kyuhyun bawił się pierścionkiem Zhou Miego, od czasu do czasu unosząc trzymaną przez siebie rękę do ust. Chińczyk zajęty był włosami chłopaka, każdy kosmyk delikatnie przesuwał się między jego palcami. Obaj zdawali się niedowierzać temu, co się właściwie stało, że w końcu odnaleźli się po tak długim czasie tęsknoty i rozpaczy.

Usnęli razem, oddychając tym samym powietrzem, najbliżej siebie jak tylko mogli. Nawet sen nie był w stanie rozdzielić ich splecionych ze sobą palców.

* * *

><p>Park cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widząc śpiącą spokojnie parę nie miał serca ich budzić – bo kto też by chciał? – i wrócił z powrotem do reszty czekającej na niego w salonie. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę lidera, gdy ten wkroczył do pomieszczenia.<p>

- No, panowie, akcję „RATUJMY QMI 7" możemy uznać za zakończoną sukcesem! – Jungsu radośnie oznajmił wyczekującym w napięciu kolegom.

Euforia jaka opanowała wszystkich po jego słowach była nie do opisania. Wzajemnie klepali się po plecach, gratulując ciężkiej i w końcu skończonej pracy. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że takie zadanie może być aż tak czasochłonne. Jednocześnie zespół odczuł ulgę – koniec problemów z QMi oznaczał powrót spokojnych (w miarę możliwości) dni. Cóż, może z dodatkiem dwóch ponownie nieodstępujących się na krok idiotów, których głupota była początkiem całego tego zamieszania.

- W końcu…

- Nareszcie…

- Ileż można!

- Niech ktoś spróbuje mieć podobne problemy… osobiście nie będę się z tym już tak pierniczył!

Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Mimo to i tak wiedzieli, że jeśli coś takiego ponownie się zdarzy… cóż, zaczną powstawać nowe plany.

Ale to już inna historia…

* * *

><p><em>To by było na tyle... BOŻE, NAPRAWDĘ NIE WIEM CO MI SIĘ STAŁO!<em>

_Pozdrawiam i do kiedyś tam!_


End file.
